


And Death Shall Have No Dominion

by kind-as-sunshine (yours_eternally)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/kind-as-sunshine
Summary: Kaname has a proposal for Zero but Zero's not sure he's willing to concede.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	And Death Shall Have No Dominion

‘Everyone seems pretty restless tonight,’ Kaname Kuran murmurs from his position by the window. His upper arm is lent casually against the glass and the light behind him is casting him in deep shadow. Zero can see the red gleaming in the depths of his black eyes. ‘—don’t you think, Zero?’ he says, amusement softening his voice ever so slightly. 

Zero doesn't respond. He doesn’t know why he’s even here. He tenses, preparing to go. _Fuck it_. Fuck this. Fuck Kaname Kuran. And fuck his smirk. But Zero doesn’t move and, after a moment of heavy silence, Kaname sighs; ‘—I can feel you glaring even when I can’t see your face, that’s a pretty scary ability.’ 

‘You summoned me,’ Zero says, without unclenching his teeth. Kaname smirks wider; now Zero can see the light catching on his fangs as well. 

‘A Pureblood’s privilege,’ he says, watching him under his eye lashes. Zero doesn’t react. He doesn’t even blink. He hates him. Hates his face, hates his hair, hates the thick lushness of his lashes. Zero redoubles his glare as Kaname allows the silence to stretch liquid and elastic between them. 

‘What do you want, Kuran?’ Zero says when he could no longer endure the sound of blood roaring in his ears. 

‘You are going to become a monster,’ Kaname tells him without preamble. This is something they both know. Zero can feel a flush creeping up his throat. 

‘Don’t you think I know that?’ Zero growls, looking away and shuffling his feet. 

‘You lost your chance to drink the blood of that woman and so you will die before your time and in agony,’ Kaname continues as though he hadn’t heard Zero speak. He pauses, inhaling as his voice grows deeper, ‘—and you expect Yuki to watch this happen, that I cannot allow.’ It takes a moment but Zero realises what he means and panic rolls over him in a chaotic wave. 

‘You can’t—’ he gasps, ‘there’s nothing… _please_.’ He tries to pant through the terror flooding his chest. He knew Kuran could be a stupid, jealous bastard at times but he’d never been cruel before. Although Zero hasn’t raised his head to look at the other, he can feel Kaname’s red-brown eyes burning behind dark lashes.

‘—she’s the only thing keeping my head together,’ he says, not caring how pathetic it sounds. 

‘Of that I am well aware,’ Kaname tells him archly and Zero’s head snaps up to look at him. So. He knows then. Before Zero can say anything Kaname’s expression softens.

‘There is a way for this to be easier on you,’ he continues as Zero stares at him, backlit by moonlight. He can see the vampire's eyes practically glowing red now in his colourless face. 

‘How?’ Zero asks, trying to keep a tight rein on his voice. 

‘Drink my blood,’ Kaname says with a miniscule shrug. Zero is moving towards the door before he has a coherent thought.

‘You’re fucking crazy, Kuran,’ he says as he reaches for the handle to open the door. 

‘Do you think I’m crazy because I’m wrong, or because I’m offering up such a precious gift so easily?’ Kaname asks, voice curving with amusement. Zero snorts, shaking his head. 

‘The blood of our ancestors is the only thing that can save you now, Zero.’

‘I would rather die!’ Zero barks, turning back to face the shadowed man. Kaname moves closer; close enough that Zero can see the tiny veins in his temple. 

‘A lingering death is never convenient,’ Kaname says indifferently, adjusting his jacket. ‘If you won’t save yourself then I will kill you quickly. I won’t let Yuki suffer along with you.’ 

‘I’ll go away,’ Zero says, though even saying the words made his heart ache. 

‘This isn’t a discussion, Zero,’ Kaname says. He reaches out and rests one cool hand on Zero’s bicep. Zero can feel all his muscles tense and tingling from the point where Kaname is touching. 

‘I called you here tonight to feed. But — if you refuse to do that — I’m going to kill you to save Yuki the pain of watching you slowly die.’ 

‘You’re going to kill me if I don’t feed from you?’ Zero growls, shrugging off his hand.

‘That’s right,’ Kaname says, smiling at him a little but he then sobers. ‘There is one condition; this gift is free but Yuki can never know.’ 

‘You think _I’d_ tell her?’ he says, flushing.

‘You have no self-control around her,’ Kaname says, expression sour. 

‘Neither do you,’ Zero mutters, folding his arms.

‘The fact that you are still breathing is a testament to _my_ self-control,’ Kaname snaps; his temper showing for the first time. Fluidly — like the second nature that the movement is — Zero pulls his _Bloody Rose_ levelling it between Kaname’s red-brown eyes.

‘The same goes for me, vampire.’ 

Kaname smirks, ignoring the _Bloody Rose_ and moving to sit on the chaise lounge. Feeling his gut burning, Zero holsters the gun and follows him like a sleepwalker. Kaname pets the couch beside to indicate Zero should sit. Zero rolls his eyes, but complies stiffly. Sitting this close, he can smell the scent rising from Kaname’s skin. It’s strangely savoury and he can feel his mouth flooding with saliva. Kaname is fiddling with the pearl buttons on his shirtsleeve in a way that is almost unbearably infuriating to watch. 

Zero swallows, shifting nervously in his seat. The only person whose blood he’d drank is Yuki’s and he hopes very much this experience isn’t going to be like that. Zero can feel his heart rate start to pick up, his fingertips tingling as a glut of adrenaline floods into his bloodstream. He can feel his fangs pushing against his bottom lip. He feels himself flushing a little, ashamed to be so worked-up just from sitting next to Kaname. 

Finally Kaname raises his wrist to his mouth but then he pauses, eyes finding Zero’s.

‘You agree then? This remains between us,’ he says, eyes remaining trained on Zero’s tight expression. Zero nods once in a jerky moment. He knows he must be imagining it but he can smell Kaname’s blood already, taste the metallic richness of it. Kaname bites his wrist, clenching his fist a few times to get the blood flowing.

Zero waits. He waits for the red mist to descend as he becomes an animal barely aware of anything beyond the terrible thirst; hardly able to comprehend the aching shame that he could prostrate himself before this creature in order to prolong his cursed existence. But it’s not coming. 

All he can feel is Kaname watching him, so he forces himself to awkwardly lower his mouth. Kaname’s skin is warm and it surprises Zero so much he almost pulls back. But Kaname puts a hand on the back of his neck.

‘Here,’ he says, voice unexpectedly gentle as he smooths Zero’s hair. Zero grunts unable to lift his mouth away from the blood that’s now on his lips. And then it’s in his mouth. And then his lips are on Kaname’s skin and he’s sucking. He groans in spite of himself. The thick blood is flowing down his throat, laying heavy and soothing his stomach. Kaname makes a soft noise, his hand still firm on the back of his neck. 

Zero can feel himself soften, relaxing and unfurling. His fangs elongate further as he settles against Kaname. Zero can feel his entire body heating up, warmth blossoming outwards from his stomach, down his thigh and up his chest. His cock is hot and sensitive in his underwear and he silently thanks whatever Gods there are that he’s bent over almost in half to suck at Kaname’s wrist. He moans again without meaning to and Kaname makes a soothing noise, rubbing the back of his neck. The gesture goes straight to Zero’s cock. He shudders. Kaname doesn’t stop stroking. 

‘It’s okay,’ Kaname says and Zero can feel himself blushing hard. He pulls back a little, hunger sated but not wanting to sit up. 

‘It’s okay,’ Kaname says again and Zero glances up at him from his hunched position. Kaname has that soft expression on his face again. Zero bristles, knowing he's seen, flush burning across his cheeks. ‘There's no need to… it’s…’ Kaname starts, running his tongue over his teeth as he thinks, ‘—natural.’ Zero huffs, not appeased. 

‘Come here,’ Kaname says, again. Zero wants to curl in on himself but Kaname’s tone is cool and commanding and he shifts closer without really deciding. Kaname’s hand is on the back of his neck again as he turns his body into Zero and pulls until Zero’s head is on his shoulder. 

Kaname shushes him again when Zero feels a hand on his stomach that then reaches down to open his fly.

‘ _Don’t_ ,’ he says tightly, squirming but Kaname snorts at him. 

‘How about I stay still and you move?’ he offers, hand slipping into Zero’s underwear to fit around his cock but then stopping. The pressure is making Zero pant and he can’t quite prevent himself starting to rocking his hips so his cock slides against Kaname’s palm. Zero nods into his shoulder, too embarrassed to speak as he starts rubbing against him more firmly. 

Kaname leans his cheek against the side of his head as Zero starts to rut up against his hand. Zero’s trembling, shuddering, as he pants into Kaname’s neck. It feels _so_ good. Almost as good as the blood feels. Almost as good as Yuki feels. Zero feels a cold thrill at the thought, going rigid. 

‘Zero,’ Kaname murmurs, hand heavy on the back of his neck as he starts to work his cock. Zero whines, oversensitive, feeling his gut twists tighter and tighter until he can barely breath. It takes barely a dozen of Kaname’s firm strokes before Zero feels the orgasm sparking beneath his skin. 

He gasps, hissing through his teeth against Kaname’s neck as he comes. He shakes hard, hand tight on Kaname’s thigh, gasping as he strokes him through it. 

Kaname hums quietly, waiting while Zero gathers himself enough to sit up. Zero shuffles back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kaname takes his hands back as well. As Zero watches Kaname lifts his hand to his mouth, licking the come from his fingers with his red-brown eyes on Zero’s face. Zero swallows feeling flush prickling across the skin of his throat. 

‘You can go,’ Kaname says once he’s done cleaning his fingers and Zero bolts up fumbling with his zipper. Kaname doesn’t say anything else, watching Zero silently with his mouth curving. Zero does say anything either, turning on his heel and stalking towards the exit. 

He hesitates hand on the door handle but then he hears Kaname chuckle softly and slams out of the room without looking back once.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched this show recently and thought I'd finish off this wip off 🙌 after hmm.. approximately 9 years 😅


End file.
